Dear Lily
by padfootsmistress777
Summary: Just a little one-shot I did, it was part of my "Lily/Sev" phase...which I still have just not as strong lol, anyway It's during Christmas break pre break-up can be any Christmas you want I think it's fifth year though, their last Christmas as friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of these characters... except Sirius =) anyway! I don't own the characters they all belong to the magnificent Jo Rowling and you all must bow down to her awesomeness. Okay no you don't have to bow down just don't sue me for plagiarism! Lol enjoy!**_

_Dear Lily, _

_I just wanted to tell you…_

"No." he muttered crossing it out with his quill.

_Dear Lily,_

_I loved the poem you wrote…_

"No." he muttered again throwing the piece of parchment onto the floor. It was his fifth attempt at a letter in the last10 minutes.

_Dear Lily,_

_I really enjoyed reading that poem. It was great! And I really need to talk to you abo_

"Nope." he sighed putting his head on his table.

_Dear Lily,_

_I need to talk to you about something very important._

He growled crumpling up this piece of paper too. He glared out the window seeing Potter and his stupid friends outside throwing snow. "Potter." he growled. Always Potter, always, ruining everything for him.

_Dear Lily,_

_I have to tell you something important so write me back-_

"Watch what you're doing Potter!" he screamed through the open window. He tossed the piece of parchment onto the floor. Madam Pince was going to have his head for the mess.

_Dear Lily,_

_How's Christmas so far? Potter and his stupid friends got themselves a months worth of detentions because they blew up the girls bathroom, the one with Moaning Myrtle in it? It was funny._

_I really enjoyed reading your poem. It was fantastic, you should put it on one of the bulletin boards, let others read it. _No, he thought to himself while writing this letter, don't do that, that was his poem, she wrote it for him, she had told him so. _Yes you should definitely put it up somewhere._

"What're you doing Snivellus? Inside while all the fresh snow is out there ready for you to turn it black.

"Shut up Potter." he glared getting back to his letter.

"Who're you writing to?" Black asked looking at the parchment. "Aw, he's writing to Evans. C'mon James let's leave the bat to himself." Black said laughing.

"Just because your friends with her doesn't mean you stand a chance, you're still a no good, low life greasy haired death eater Slytherin, so back off." Potter snarled when Black left.

"You comin' mate?"

"Hold on Sirius!" Potter called running after him, but not before sending him a death glare.

He looked at the last sentence of the letter. He wiped it clean. He watched as the letters disappeared slowly. He scratched new ones into the parchment

_Anyway, I'll write to you soon._

_Love,_

_Sev._

He folded it neatly and went to the Owlry to send it. All the while his etched away sentence still burning in his mind. Never realizing it was his last chance to tell her.

_Lily, I, I wanted to tell you, that I love you, always have, always will._


	2. Dear Severus

10/27/09

_Dear Sev,_

_Thank you so much for that, the poem just came to me. I really appreciate the complement. I'm glad the toerag got himself in detention, poor Myrtle, I bet she's crying more than ever now. Anyway I hope you're enjoying your Christmas, wish you could have come by. Oh, I need to tell you something, I don't know why but I feel I should write it out rather than say it to you, maybe I'm just chicken (laughs)…So I leave enclosed in this letter another poem that…_

"No, no no…It's fine except for that last part." She erased the last three lines and tried something else.

_I really need to tell you something, it's kind of important. I would tell you in person but I feel a bit more confident telling yo-_

"What to say?"

_Sev, I need to tell you something important, but I'm not quite sure how to say it, Oh darn, my mother just told me that we're going Christmas shopping, Sev, I think I love you, I said it, if you don't want to see me again I understand. Well we're going now I'll make sure to pick you up something really nice!_

_Love From,_

_Lily,_

_PS: I enclosed another poem, again written for you. Have a happy Christmas!_

"Lily! We're leaving."

"Hold on Tuny!" Lily said re-reading her letter.

_Dear Sev,_

_Thank you so much for that, the poem just came to me. I really appreciate the complement. I'm glad the toerag got himself in detention, poor Myrtle, I bet she's crying more than ever now. Anyway I hope you're enjoying your Christmas, wish you could have come by. Sev, I need to tell you something important, but I'm not quite sure how to say it, Oh darn, my mother just told me that we're going Christmas shopping, Sev, I think I love you, I said it, if you don't want to see me again I understand. Well we're going now I'll make sure to pick you up something really nice! _

_Love From,_

_Lily,_

_PS: I enclosed another poem, again written for you. Have a happy Christmas! _

Happy with it she folded the letter and poem so it would be ready to be inked in and leave when she got back.

"Lily." Petunia stood in their bedroom arms crossed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to finish something."

"Well we're leaving."

"Ok." Lily walked out of the door and Petunia looked at her sisters note.

"Oh, ho…" Petunia looked at the letter then began to erase.

_Dear Sev,_

_Thank you so much for that, the poem just came to me. I really appreciate the complement. I'm glad the toerag got himself in detention, poor Myrtle, I bet she's crying more than ever now. Anyway I hope you're enjoying your Christmas, wish you could have come by. I cannot wait to go back to school! It's going to be so much fun. Oh darn, my mother just told me that we're going Christmas shopping.. Well we're going now I'll make sure to pick you up something really nice! _

_Love From,_

_Lily,_

_PS: I enclosed another poem, again written for you. Have a happy Christmas! _

Petunia snickered as she read over Lily's poem.

_The days seem to last forever_

_So long as I know you._

_To end I want these days to never_

_And I will never say adieu_

_To you I give my heart my dreams_

_My wishes, soul, and love_

_And I hope you know that nothing, is ever what it seems_

_My beautiful lovely dove_

_To you I give the never ending days_

_I leave the world untouched_

_To you I give you everything I have_

_And now that I am done I hope this mean so much._

_I have on last thing to say_

_I love you more than you could know_

_Have a pleasant day._

_~Lily_

Petunia giggled not bothering to change the poem. "Let the little freak get mixed signals.

"Tuny were you not complaining about me not coming down?"

"Sorry Lily, I thought I saw a bug."

"Uh huh. Come on I want to go before I forget what I want to get my friends!"

"Ok, ok…why don't you mail it first?"

"Well." She muttered looking at Severus' small dark owl. "Better now before it gets ruined right?" Lily said putting the pages into an envelope and giving it to the owl. "Ok now we can go!" Lily said.

"So you love that Snape freak huh?"

"You read my letter!"

"And fixed it."

"What?"

"Well I thought you were being a bit forward…so I erased that part."

"I, I can't believe you! That was a wretched thing to do! I won't ever be able to tell him now!" Lily said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well you should of thought of that before befriending the little freak."

"I am not talking to you ever again, I hope you know that." Lily said crying. Lily wiped her tears away and cleared her throat before she got downstairs.

She hoped Severus understood what she was saying, she hoped she didn't lose her only chance to tell him the way she felt. _I do love you Sev, please understand that poem was for you. _


End file.
